Spamano- Need you Now
by WuerdGirl
Summary: -Song Fanfic- One-Shot If you don't like Nyo! Hetalia then do not read. Don't say I didn't warn you. Song belongs to Hollywood Ending, it's Not Another Song About Love. Basically, it's a one-shot of how Lovina (Nyo! Romano) confessed Antonio (Spain), telling him that she loved him. Rated T cuz' its Lovi. It's only a one-shot.


*Note- I own nothing! All rights go to their respective owners. Song belongs to Hollywood Ending and its called _Not Another Song About Love_. Song is in _italics_. This can also be read if Romano was a guy in this story. I only own Katie. If your name is Katie, I'm sorry, I have nothing against you, I just chose a random name. Lovina is Fem. Romano and Antonio is Spain, in case you didn't know.

Need You Now

Lovina was nervous. It was the school talent show and she was going to perform the song _Not Another Song About Love_ by Hollywood Ending. She was doing it as a way to try to tell her friend Antonio that she loved him. She tried to hint that she loved him, but it was hard for her.

He was currently dating a bitch named Katie. Katie had long blonde hair, blue eyes and flawless skin. The bimbo wore too much makeup. Lovina had asked some of her friends for help.

Not all of them were able to help, but they knew people who could. So, on electric guitar, Lovina had Amelia. Then on the drums there was Kiwi. Then on the bass there was Maddie. Then on the keyboard there was Feliciana. And Lovina was the singer.

Loviana was announced and walked up with her band. She announced her song.

Amelia started the key. This was it, it was Lovina's time to start singing.

_Let it out, been building up you better let it out_

_Say everything you've been meaning now, I want it to burn._

_When you tell me I'm such a wreck, it isn't easy cleaning up your mess._

_It's like I've got a rope around my neck, she says it won't hurt._

Antonio was shocked. He didn't know that Lovi was going to perform. If he did he would've bought her flowers. He quickly shook his head as if to say no. Lovina probably didn't like him like that.

_But everything you do makes my heart race_

_I can't even think straight, is this just a game to you?_

_Reruns every night, it's always the same fight &amp; I think you should know..._

Her voice was so intoxicating. Antonio didn't even know why he was dating Katie. Oh yeah, he wanted to try to forget about Lovina. Since you know, she wasn't interested in him.

_I hate your touch, I hate your mouth,_

_I can't stand every single word that falls out._

_But you're all that I've been dreaming of,_

_This is not another song about love._

_I hate your voice, I hate your lips,_

_I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss._

_But you're all that I've been dreaming of,_

_This is not another song about love._

_Asphyxiated just to say the least,_

_And with your eyes you're suffocating me._

_Emptied my lungs, it's getting hard to breathe,_

_You couldn't care less._

_But everything you do makes my heart race_

_I can't even think straight, is this just a game to you?_

_Reruns every night, it's always the same fight &amp; I think you should know…_

Lovina looked at Antonio. She wondered what he was thinking. She wondered if this was working. She hoped so.

_I hate your touch, I hate your mouth,_

_I can't stand every single word that falls out._

_But you're all that I've been dreaming of,_

_This is not another song about love._

_I hate your voice, I hate your lips,_

_I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss._

_But you're all that I've been dreaming of,_

_This is not another song about love._

Once Antonio heard those words, he wondered if Lovina had done this just to make fun of him.

_The sky fades from blue to gray_

_Her touch is just like an ocean, still I'm drowning_

_How bad I wanna sink &amp; let it take me away._

_I don't know why I come back_

_I do every time_

_We get close to the end_

_It's the finish line._

_Sing these words for the girl I've been dreaming of_

_Is this just another song about love?_

Lovina hoped that Toni didn't think that she was making fun of him. It was time for the last verse.

_Let it out, been building up I better let it out..._

_Say everything that I've been meaning now, dreaming bout._

_I mean it now, I need it now._

_I need your touch, I have no doubt_

_I want your love until it all runs out._

_Cause you're all I've been dreaming of,_

_Is this just another song about love?_

_I need your voice, I need your lips_

_I need you bad, I wanna steal your kiss._

_Cause you're all that I've been dreaming of_

_This is just another song about_

_Another song about love._

Antonio couldn't believe it. Lovina had basically just confessed to him. She had glanced at him every once in awhile. Antonio looked at Katie.

"Katie, I'm breaking up with you. You need someone who will love you for you, I'm sorry I dated you for selfish reasons." Antonio said.

Katie glared at him, "Lovina is nothing special you know, I'm much better than her."

Antonio glared at her and went to the back of the school where he knew Lovina was.

He ran up to her.

"Lovi," He said, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Te quiero, Lovina"

"Te quiero, Antonio," Lovina replied.

Antonio slammed his lips onto hers and it was pretty much the best first kiss ever.

~The End~


End file.
